Jackal
Jackal (ジャッカル, Jakkaru) is a mysterious Mage in the world of Earth-Land who is a Dragon Slayer. He is also an member of the Dragon Slayer Guild, Dragon Soul. '''This mysterious man is said to have seemingly come from nowhere, as there is no database or background information of where he came from or of what his objectives are. Before his existence was known, he used to explore all of Earth-Land, gaining knowledge and power. He started to become much more famous as he began to be known as White Lightning (白雷, Hakurai), mostly due to the fact that his lightning is white in color. What made him known was the fact that he has infiltrated multiple high level structures and stolen many ancient and powerful objects and artifacts. Due to this, Genghis sought for this man in order for him to join his guild. When Genghis was finally able to meet Jackal, he asked the Lightning Dragon Slayer to fight him in order to test his skills. During their fight, Jackal managed to temporarily overwhelm him with his advanced marksmanship skills and mastery over his Magic, although ended up losing to Genghis. Decided to join the man's group, becoming a valuable member of the group, being their spy, infiltrator, and thief. It's also known that he has a strange intrest in the man known as Jason Tolliver, must to his guild member's confusion. ' Appearance Jackal takes the appearance of a mysterious man in a mask. Aspects such as skin color, hair color, hair style, and facial features are unknown. Although some things that are known is the fact that he is 6'0 feet tall and 180 lbs. He is also quite muscular, as his abs can be seen through his tight clothing. His most noticable feature is the white skeletal mask that he wears on his face, which is incredibly durable. He also wears a blackish-grey bodytight suit which allows for quick movements. Over that suit he wears a red cloth that covers more of the upper body parts such as the shoulders or neck. The cloth wraps around his neck like a scarve. The cloth has a hoodie like portion thats connected to it, which he usually puts over his head. This hoodie extends upward to a pointy top, making it look like he's wearing a wizard's hat. Personality When one asks about Jackal's personality, it can only be described as extremely bitter. Jackal is completely ruthless, doing all kinds of deed in order to reach his goals. He's killed many people and ruined dozens of lives. Not only this, but he never showed any sign of regret or remorse over the people he's killed or of the lives he ruined. Jackal would often antagonize his enemies in battle. History Equipment '''Maximus '(天武器の白獣 (マクシムス) lit. White Beast of the Heavenly Weapons): Magic and Abilities '''Physical Abilities 'Ways of Combat' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist: ' 'Physical Attributes' *'Monstrous Strength:' *'Inhumane Speed and Reflexes:' *'Unnatural Durability:' 'Magical Abilities' *'Overwhelming Magical Power: ' *'Lightning Resistance:' 'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic' 'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic '(雷の滅竜魔法, Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of lightning in order to slay Dragons. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristics that are usually associated with a Lightning Dragon: lungs capable of unleahing vaporizing lightning, scales that grant protection against lightning, and nails that are coated in electrical energy. As a result of all these characteristics, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user the ability to generate and control lightning from any part of their body, being able to use it in melee and ranged forms of combat, both offensive and defensive. The lightning created by this Magic can be used in a multitude of ways: unleashing powerful blasts of electricity to do immense damage to the opponent, using the bright light from the lightning to momentarily blind enemies, create constructs and weapons made of electricity and even transform into a lightning bolt to evade enemy attacks and travel around at high speeds. Something that should be noted is that the lightning created by this Magic possesses an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out and much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster; however, their trajectory may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods”, thus redirecting the attacks. The most noticable feature of this Magic is the lightning that the user produces is able to have different properties; allowing the user to change the effect that the lightning has, such as having a "blunt" effect or a "piercing" effect, allowing it to cause bludgeoning and penetrating damage while at the same time electrocuting the opponent or vaporizing the environment. A intresting fact is that the lightning is able to increase the voltage to the point that it can even electrocute and break apart diamond, a excellent electrical insulator. The lightning produced by the user has a charge of 2,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 200,000,000 V. Also with the use of lightning, the user is granted the ability to access electromagnetism, allowing them to perform feats such as creating sheilds made of scrap metal, manipulating iron sand, or attracting and repelling metallic objects as projectiles towards the opponent. They can even use electromagnetism to walk on walls or to even use a limited from of flight. A true master of this Magic is capable of manipulating the weather around them, causing thunderstroms just by thinking about it. Another thing to note is the voltage of the user's lightning is connected to their emotions, specifically rage, meaning the angrier they get, the more the lightning that they produced will increase in voltage. Outside of the ability to produce electricity, the user is also able to consume external sources of said element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them immune to most types of lightning, due to the ability to nullify electric-based attacks simply by sucking them in and devouring it. The consumed lightning also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”, or specifically voltage. However, much like that of other Dragon Slayers, the user is unable to digest their own lightning to reinvigorate themselves, as it will cause negative effects on their body. While classes of lightning that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Lightning God Slayer or Lightning Devil Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such powerful lightning. However, there are some magic and spells that the user will never be able to devour such as Black Lightning and magic of that caliber. Trivia Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Generation Dragon Slayer